


One-Night Stand

by TheVillainousNoble



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, First Time, Infatuation, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rimming, Sex Positions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVillainousNoble/pseuds/TheVillainousNoble
Summary: Undertaker meets Snake on the Campania. At first, he strikes up small-talk simply out of boredom, but then quickly finds himself interested in the young snakeman and even infatuated with him. One thing leads to the other and he for the first time in forever begins to regret his mission to bring back the dead.





	One-Night Stand

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during the Book of the Atlantic

Undertaker had known of Snake long before the two ever met. But it was not intentional. More like his knowledge of the lad was a byproduct of him being involved with Earl Phantomhive. It was as he worked on bringing back the real Earl and spying on the ‘spare’ that he got acquainted with Snake. However, the two met in person for the first time on the Campania.

It all started with meaningless small talk. Undertaker was bored; there was time until his plan would have to be brought into action. So he decided to entertain himself. Little did he know that he’d be completely taken up with the lad. For the first time in a long time Undertaker enjoyed conversation with a human, no matter how simple it was and the many topics they spoke of. Really, there was no true meaning to their conversation, but spending time with Snake and getting to know him made Undertaker fall for him. The man could not ignore how cute Snake was. Despite being quite different and very much his own individual, Snake was very pleasant. The way he held himself, the way he spoke, how timid he was and then how excited he got about certain matters, it all made Undertaker smile with his eyes glued to the boy and nod in agreement.

The both of them had drunk a few glasses of wine. Undertaker began to think how things would possibly develop between him and Snake if everything was different. But then, if thing were different, would they have ever met? He realized that he wanted more from this connection that he made with the lad, and then he thought of his plans and how Snake was not ‘on his side’. Already, regret began to well in his chest, but he pushed it back. He decided, if this be the only time they can be together as just strangers who befriended each other and not rivals or even enemies, then he should cease his chance and fill the gap that had been growing in his chest for a long time. Only Snake could quench his thirst for company, save him from his loneliness.

“It is quite crowded in here. Let us go elsewhere, where they are less people and more air to breathe.” He suggested and Snake gave a nod in agreement. They were both tipsy, mind hazy and cheeks pink. They came out into the corridor and walked for quite a bit, not stepping outside just yet. Suddenly, Undertaker stopped and pushed Snake up against a wall. His hands were on the wall at the sides of Snake’s head, lips crashed together as the old Shinigami attacked the younger male with his lustful kiss. When they pulled apart, Undertaker saw Snake’s wide, flustered eyes, blushing face and almost whined at the beautiful sight. “Come… Let us make love!” He announced in a breathy voice. Taking the shock lad by the wrist, the silver-haired Shinigami pulled him toward his room.

Once in the room, Undertaker slammed the door shut. Snake stood in the middle and watched the other as he approached, beginning to take off his clothes. When Snake saw that hat come off and the reveal of those eyes and the scar, he gasped. He never expected the man to be so beautiful behind those long bangs. Undertaker came up to him and they stood there for a moment, eyes connected. Then Snake was kissed once more, and this time he was being made to walk backwards under his legs hit the bed and the both of them fell. Undertaker was passionate in his keep, lips separating from Snakes only for a moment to let out a breath though he inhaled with his nose. Snake moaned into the kiss and Undertaker groaned in response. As Snake laid there, the man proceeded to undo the younger’s clothing. Soon, the both of them were half-naked. Snake only had his dress shirt and socks while Undertaker had his pants.

As Snake laid down on his back and Undertaker stood over him on his fours, the younger male had the chance to see the winding scar. He took in the sight of the other’s body and swallowed in excitement and intimidation. The older man was far too beautiful and Snake felt shy looking at him. The Shinigami smiled at the human’s embarrassment. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss atop Snake’s lips. After they looked each other in the eyes, Undertaker kissed Snake again and then their kiss grew into a long one once more, but this time more calm.

The kiss was broken as Undertaker took to making his way down Snake’s body with little kisses, nips, and licks. One of his hands took hold of Snake’s length and started stroking it. His first thought then was to finger Snake, but then he realized his nails would be no good. The conclusion to that problem would be preparing Snake with his mouth. So when he traveled low enough down the lads figure, he looked up at him to see his flustered face and smiled. Lifting Snake’s legs, Undertaker pushed them to Snake’s front and then went lower. When Snake felt a kiss upon the inside of his buttocks, his eyes widened in shock. He wanted to protest, but then he felt a lick over his rim and his head fell back.

Snake was in too much shock at what was happening. He never felt the kind of things that Undertaker was doing to him, and he sure as hell had never felt what was about to come to him. When Undertaker deemed Snake wet enough, he rose to sit up on his legs. Opening his pants, he pulled out his own 7 inches of erect man meat. Knowing that Snake was a virgin and how he didn’t prepare him as much as probably would have been needed, Undertaker knew the boy would be in a bit of pain, but he had done enough to ease the process somehow. Placing the tip at the entrance, the Shinigami said. “I will be taking you now.”

“Wh-what?” Snake, breaking out of his little daze, rose his head to look at Undertaker. When he saw their current position, he couldn’t help but shudder just a little. He wasn’t fully registering what exactly was going to happen to him yet, but he already felt like he wasn’t exactly ready for it. So when that cock was pushing its way inside him, Snake tensed up and arched his back off the mattress. His toes curled and his hands gripped the sheets, with is face slightly contorted in pain. Undertaker sighed at the sight. If he could have things go down differently for them, he would. He also knew he might never be forgiven, but it was too late to go back now. At least that what his drunk and lonely mind was telling him.

So when he was buried all the way, he stilled and leaned over Snake. Wrapping his arms around the boy, he moved to raise the both of them in a sitting position. His legs folded on the bed in front of him and Snake seated on his dick between his thighs, Undertaker held the lad close to him as he began to grind into him. He leaned his head into Snake’s shoulder and held the whimpering youth tightly in his arms. It was only when he sensed a change in Snake’s tightness and the sounds he was making that Undertaker was sure Snake was feeling good. That was his cue to begin thrusting and he took to it right away.

They tried various positions. With Snake laying on his back and Undertaker seated between his legs, then leaning over him, then standing on his knees and holding Snake up by his hips so that his bottom half would be raised higher and Undertaker could hit his spot better. Then there was with Undertaker laying on his back and Snake seated atop him, Snake laying atop Undertaker with their fronts together, then with Snake’s back to Undertaker’s front and his legs lifted. And it wasn’t the end of their love making just yet. They went through two more positions with Snake laying on his side and Undertaker on his knees, one of Snake’s legs on Undertaker’s shoulder. Their last position was with Snake on his back and Undertaker on his side, their legs crossed a bit like scissors as they ground against each other and thrusted their hips to meet one another half-way.

The two were so passionate it seemed that time had stopped for them. Both managed to get the other to cum until his balls were empty. By the end of their rut, Undertaker remembered of his mission. He oh so wanted to stay with the young man and cuddle, but he couldn’t. So as Snake was coming down from his high, Undertaker cleaned himself up, got dressed, kiss Snake one last time, and headed out. When he was gone, Snake’s snakes came out. “Who knew that old man would have so much energy in him.” They said and proceeded to hurry their snakeman to get up and make himself presentable and head out as well.


End file.
